Little Things Matter
by NerdyLeighAnne
Summary: What would you do if you found Fred and George crying on separate sides of the common room? Angelina and Alicia try to find out what's wrong, with an unexpected answer. George/Angelina and Fred/Alicia


A/N: Hey! I based this off of a poll, so thanks to Kinga Mezes on Google+ for letting me write this. The question was "You are walking to Potions and you see Fred and George crying in two separate places. Who do you go comfort?" I answered with George, but I'd rather help both. Anyway, this is going to be how I would imagine Angelina and Alicia reacting. Please no hate, I saw the first part (which I used as a prompt) and I had to write this.

O0O0O

Fred

"I hate you!" shouted Fred, his eyes watering.

"Good, I hate you, too!" George replied. Fred ran off to his own little place where George surely wouldn't find him. Both twins were supposed to be in Transfiguration, but they'd gotten into a fight before they could think about it. He never fought with George, and he didn't know what had triggered their disagreement that turned into a fight.

"Fred?" asked George; of course he'd find Fred. They were close so they always found each other if the other was hiding. And they were in the Gryffindor common room.

"Leave me alone," said Fred. "I need some alone time."

"Okay," said George. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

"Well, I'm not, and I'm not apologizing."

George's eyes started watering, and he walked off in a different direction. Fred put his head in his arms, resting them on his legs. He started to shake with silent sobs, and he could hear George crying on the other side of the common room. Fred heard the portrait door open.

O0O0O

George

"Well, I'm not, and I'm not apologizing." George's eyes started watering, and he walked to his own corner of the common room. He sat down, laid his head against the wall, and started quietly sobbing. Why wasn't Fred going to apologize? It was just a little fight, even if it was their first fight. And, sure, they said they hated each other, but it was just a little fight.

"I hate my life," he whispered through his sobs.

The portrait door opened, and he attempted to silence his sobs but failed.

O0O0O

Angelina and Alicia

"Hey, Alicia, I need to go grab my Potions book from the common room," said Angelina, walking towards the staircases.

"You went to the class directly before Potions without your Potions book?" said Alicia. "Not like it'd be the first time. You've done it before."

"Balderdash," said Angelina, rolling her eyes.

"Why'd you come back this late in the day?" asked the Fat Lady.

"Forget that, balderdash!" said Alicia.

"Oh, alright," said the Fat Lady; she opened the door to allow them access.

"Thanks," said Angelina. She walked into the common room with Alicia, and when she heard sobbing, she looked around. So did Alicia. They saw one redhead on one side of the room and another on the other side of the room. "Fred? George? Alicia, you go see what's wrong with Fred. I'll check on George."

"Hey, Fred. What's wrong?" said Alicia as she approached Fred. She sat down next to him, stroking his hair.

"How can you tell us apart?" asked Fred, looking at Alicia and smiling.

"You have an out of place freckle right below your eye," answered Alicia.

"I didn't even know that," said Fred. Alicia laughed.

"Okay, now, what's wrong?" repeated Alicia.

"George and I got into a fight," said Fred, his smile melting off of his face like ice cream. Alicia gasped. "Oh, come on, it was going to happen sooner or later anyway!"

"Right, well, what caused it and why are you crying?" Fred explained, and Alicia helped him up and wiped the other tears from his face as he smiled at her.

Meanwhile, Angelina was trying to get an answer out of George.

"Come on, Weasley, I'm sure Fred will apologize if I ask him to," said Angelina.

"Yeah, he's already told me he's not going to apologize," said George.

"He was probably just really upset, Georgie," said Angelina. "He'll apologize now, trust me."

"Fine," said George.

O0O0O

George

"We may have gotten into an argument about a prank plan," said George. "Eventually, it turned into a fight. Then Fred told me he hates me. When I tried to apologize, he didn't accept it he didn't apologize to me."

"Come on, we'll try to get him to apologize," said Angelina, getting up and taking George's hand in hers. She kissed his forehead before walking with him over to Fred and Alicia.

"George, I'm so sorry, I never meant anything I said, I swear!" said Fred, running to George and hugging him. George hugged him back. After Alicia and Angelina left, George looked at Fred.

"Fred, you deserve Angelina more than I do," he said. "You ask her out. There's a big couple event coming up, ask her to that."

"That's in December, mate," said Fred. "But okay, if you really don't want her."

"I do, I just don't deserve her. Take her to the dance, as I understand it is."

"Thanks."

O0O0O

A/N: So short... Oh well. I hope you like it. Bye.


End file.
